Glitches in Redemption
This page is for glitches in Red Dead Redemption, not Red Dead Revolver. By listing the glitches here it should avoid multiple pages for each one scattered over the wiki. You can send your emails regarding the glitches to the Red Dead Redemption support team to this address: RDRSupportteam@rockstargames.com This page is also forwarded to Rockstar staff via Twitter and Email. List Before posting your supposed glitch or bug, please search for it first, it may already be on the list. Some glitches may have to do with some of the games' myths so don't forget to check that out first. List of Glitches *The Under the Floor in Escalera, how to get underneath the map in the Hacienda/Villa. Enter the Hacienda/Villa that is in Escalera go to the back room of the mansion turn around face back towards the entrance on the wall to the right, there is a bookshelf and a potted plant. Get between the wall on the right and the potted plant. Crouch and aim a weapon then roll to the left and forward a little... if you roll right you'll end up in a room you can't get out of with out killing your self. (confirmed on 360) *Equip the Dynamite and go into dead eye mode. Lock on to a near-by bird and the dynamite will follow the bird like a missile, to its destruction! Dunno if that would be a glitch or an easter egg! *Since I've been in Mexico I have not seen an increase or decrease in my Fame or Honor. Has anybody else encountered this? Is it a glitch or simply part of the game? *(360/Other?) If you die when attempting to clear the Fort Mercer gang hideout, sometimes when re-spawning Fort Mercer is no longer visible (although the mission marker is still visible on the map and in the mini map), meaning you are unable to retry the mission. *Some people break the Kentucky Saddler, American standard bred, and the Hungarian Half-Bred, but do not receive this achievement. The Kentucky Saddler will be given to you on one of the first missions Wild Horses, Tamed Passions (received from Bonnie) After it runs away from the herd it will sometimes not actually count as breaking it. In order to fix this, go back to the same area again, near Warthington Ranch, south of McFarlane's Ranch. It can also be caught North-East of Armadillo, near Rattlesnake and break another one you should get the achievement. *There is a way, by using the Elegant Suit , that you can make Marston take his gloves off. Go to any poker table in game and as soon as you start to deal press 'cheat'. Push the stick as far right or left as it will go and you will be caught. When you are allowed to draw do not put any markers on the enemy and allow him to shoot you. You will return to the last place you saved. Go on 'change outfits' then click on an outfit with gloves e.g. Legend of the West Outfit and you will have no gloves on. *(PS3/?) After the duel on the mission An Appointed Time, if you used R1 to mark tags, right after the duel Marston will automatically go into cover mode and you will not be able to exit it. If you try aiming with a weapon you will be able to move a bit, but will frequently go back into position. All you have to do is throw a firebottle or dynamite at reyes and you will retry from the start of the duel. But if you dont have a firebottle or dynamite, (like in my situation) get as near to reyes as possible and try trowing knives at him and you will eventually be able to retry from checkpoint. (I'm not sure if the patch fixed it) P.S if you don't have a dynamite, firebottle, or throwing knives, your screwed *(360/PS3) On the mission An Appointed Time after the player kills Williamson, the Colonel will run away and the player along with Reyes will not be able to move. Marston will remain stationary as if he had still not killed Williamson. Use a Fire Bottle to assault Reyes, thus allowing a reset at the previous checkpoint. *(PS3/Other?) Sometimes in the Armadillo Saloon, people will have almost no textures at all. The game will look very animated but will still do everything normally and talk will be normal. To fix, leave and come back. *(360/PS3) In multiplayer Free Roam, the town of Casa Madrugata has no law enforcement. No matter how many NPC's you kill there, you will never obtain a bounty. *(360/Other?) The Bandolier turns on and off at random times. This means when you have 200 ammunition for repeaters or rifles, it will go back down to the maximum of 100 when the bandolier turns off. The bandolier can be turned back on if you reset your console a couple of times or so, but its possible for it to turn off again. Here's a tip though: if you have the improved campsite, you can easily just drain a repeater and rifle of all its ammo, then use the campsite to gain the full 200 for both types of weapons. This glitch seems to take place often after the forced outfit switch in "The Outlaw Returns". *(360/PS3) If your horse is killed while transporting a hogtied NPC (or despawned when leaving them both behind), the frame rate will sometimes be drastically lowered. A similar problem can occur when shooting someone who is carrying a hogtied NPC. The frame rate returns to normal if you pick up the hogtied NPC, but some odd physics behavior will sometimes persist, with horse-drawn vehicles bouncing, NPCs animating incorrectly and clipping through objects, and interactions with stagecoaches producing particularly strange results: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLcp71pc4rg *(360/Other?) There is a problem with the marker that starts the mission A Continual Feast where if you are riding anything and come from the wrong angle, you will not stop and run over uncle, after a few seconds the loading screen will appear, but never actually load anything. It is fine after reloading, but there are a few other dangerous mission markers. *(360/PS3) Carriages and stagecoaches sometimes glitch up so that all they do is stand still and bounce. You can still quick travel to your destination while traveling shotgun in a mission by pressing A (360) or X (PS3). The "bouncing" also occurs occasionally on random horses/carriages that spawn on roads. *(360/PS3) Auto-aim turns off for non-harmful animals, meaning you must manually aim to shoot deer or birds, or other innocent animals. Reset console to fix. *(360/PS3) Rifle/Shotgun/Repeater holster disappears, making it appear as if the gun on your back is attached by nothing. To fix, get arrested and when you exit the prison it will be on your back again. *(360/Other?) Randomly appearing objects. Sometimes crates appear on the road but there is no wagon. Or horses spawn where they should not spawn. Also Stagecoaches in Free Roam spawn over and over again in the same spot. To fix just drive/walk on. *(360/Other?) The movie theatre man in Armadillo re-spawns every time you try to rob him. He will run for you and then disappear after 4 seconds, only to re-spawn at his location in the theatre. Then he starts running again. *(360/PS3) The Deadly Assassin Outfit glitch. One of the tasks to get a scrap is to kill Mo van Barr, but he sometimes won't appear as a bounty anywhere. *(360/PS3) If you have the War Horse on Single Player and you go to private Free Roam. Go to your mounts and go where your War Horse is meant to be. Select it and return to private Free Roam then call your horse. Every time you join a public session, the War Horse spawns for you. Either this is a secret or a glitch. It was missed or left in the 1.02 patch. *(360/Other?) On some occasions when a hogtied prostitute is placed onto the railroad tracks, the train will hit her, but not kill her and the train itself will stop with the wheels of the train hovering slightly above the tracks. Picking up the hogtied woman at this point will levitate the player up into the train, through the body of it. *(Console?) Occasionally, you may encounter an animal using a random human NPC model, and vice-versa. Although not a game hindering glitch, it is widely accepted as a funny one. Here are a few examples: **Bird people: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYdCvN-ukRY **Cougar-man: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVVXyKP1FVk **Donkey Woman: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tI8lAbwUoEk **Man Bear Pig: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2tXYKE0HF4 **Gunslinger Dog: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFoMvLmfFEY **You are able to ride the 'Donkey Woman' as if it were a regular Mule in the game, the 'Donkey Woman' is basically just a Mule with a different skin and will behave just as a regular Mule in the game. *(Console?) Like above, you may find an animal using a different animal's NPC model. Here's an example: **Flying Deer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFYiSazZWm4 *(360/Other?) When playing poker in Blackwater, if the cards shown when looking at your hand are a King and an Ace, laying them down at the end of the hand it could show a Queen and an Ace. *(360/PS3) During the last mission after Jack and Abagail leave the barn you can see a second Jack standing motionless in the corner of the barn. *(360/Other?) Bandito bounties out of Chuperosa when hog tied cannot be placed on horse for transport. *(360/Other?) Bandito bounties out of Chuperosa when returned alive won't give you the scrap for the Bandito outfit. *(PS3/Other?) Sometimes when hitting an attacking wolf with a knife, it and all the other wolves in the pack (including already-dead ones) will instantaneously disappear, and a large circular area surrounding John will be covered in shadow, which moves with him as he moves. *(360/PS3) The Multiplayer challenge where you must kill the legendary boar is glitched. Sometimes "Gordo" the legendary boar will not appear, no matter how many boar are killed. *(360/PS3) Sometimes when in middle of a fight if you try to cover, the character will be sent flying to the sky leading to death. *(360/other?) When in a duel with a person that has a hostage, even if you kill the man and not hit the hostage, the game will say that you have failed. Shooting the hostage once, reloading the checkpoint and shooting the man in the face will restore normal gameplay. *(360/PS3) The Invincibility cheat will randomly turn off, and it will turn off if you activate Dead Eye *(360/PS3) During the mission you rescue Jack from the bear, another version of Jack is stand behind the rock during the cutscene and just looking around while the other version ducks and talks to you and comes out *(360/Other?) When doing the Gaptooth Ridge hideout, during the part of the gang hideout inside the mine, miners will glitch and gunfire will occur from inside a wall rather then from a killable person. This indeed happens with the Fort Mercer hideout too, where NPC's randomly spawn inside a wall and the only way to kill them is to shoot their limbs if they show, or throw a stick of dynamite next to the wall, as closely to the NPC as possible. *(360/PS3) At the first location of Eva in Peril before you pay $200 to Mario, there are two Eva's. One is just looking around and one is crying (if you shoot, the crying one will run away and the other one won't react to anything except executing her). *(360/PS3) Train stops making any noises when traveling, so to remedy this just delete the game from hard drive/Install game to fix, or possibly just restart game. *(PS3) Sometimes when you start playing as Jack, random NPC's will come to the Marston Ranch and do random things such as cleaning, chopping wood, sleeping, etc. *(PS3) Sometimes in the mission At Home With Dutch, only two horses appear and you are unable to ride off with Nastas and MacDougal. Use a Fire Bottle to assault Nastas or MacDougal and choose to retry the mission. *(360/Other?) In Multiplayer Free Roam, when attacking Pike's Basin Gang Hideout, 2 gang members can get stuck underground in the main camp area, making finishing the hideout very difficult. Occasionally, the glitched enemy can be killed by throwing dynamite nearby. Failing this, the hideout may automatically complete after several minutes or restarted. *(PS3/360) If you load during a duel additional voices becomes muted until you restart the game. *(360/PS3?) If you save your game just before doing the last mission, you are unable to change outfits ever again. *(360/PS3) Sometimes, randomly during game-play, the game freezes, you have to restart console to play again. Game might also freeze on certain missions, e.g."Wild horses, Tamed Passions", (Confirmed PS3). *(PS3/Other?) Sometimes when you die during a duel near a running water, like dying in the "Remember My Family" stranger encounter, when you respawn you will cosntantly hear running water in the background. To fix this, simply go back, win the duel and walk away. *(360/PS3) Sometimes the lasso might kill people instead of pulling them to the ground. *(PS3/360) At the poker table in Armadillo and MacFarlane Ranch, when the player sits down there will sometimes be a loud clunking noise which will never stop. To fix this wait a while in another area and then come back, if this doesn't work reset your console. *(360/Other?) If you start a game of poker, liar's dice or blackjack with only one person remaining at the table, if the last chair/stool is knocked over then John/Jack will be unable to move, unable to draw/change weapon and unable to do anything about it. Reload to fix. *(PS3) After watching a movie at the Blackwater Theater, once you exit all the game textures will be gone. To fix, just quit the game and start it up again. *(360/Other?) Sometimes after playing multiplayer (usually for a over an hour or more) when exiting multiplayer the game will enter an seemingly endless loading screen, sometime the "loading" text will not even be there during the "process". *(PS3/Other?) A glitch exists for the Buffalo Rifle in the single-player version of the game; if Marston has the bandolier equipped and has more than 120 rifle rounds, shooting it will bring it down to 99 rounds. *(PS3/360) Your playing time will sometimes show a much larger amount than it is. For example, having the game for a day and it showing 21 hours. *(PS3/Other?) I was doing a random encounter task and I did something and a witness started running away on his donkey so I chased after him and hogtied him. After I hogtied him I put him on my horse and ran off a cliff but jumped off a little too late and I hit the ground also. I survived but my horse was dead and the guy I hogtied was nowhere to be found then my screen went black and went to the XMB screen as if I quit the game. *(360/Other?) After the final encounter with the Stranger during the "I Know You" missions, he instantly reappeared where John first encountered him on the ridge overlooking the Marston Ranch (directly behind John after the cutscene ends). pulled my gun on him, and he exclaims "Unbelievable." I opened fire on him, and found that while he would fall a few times, over 24 shots did not take him down permanently. He eventually pulled his own revolver and returned fire, but my revolver finally killed him. He had $6 on him and I lost 50 points of Honor. *(360/Other?) When you gallop into Blackwater you can start to glitch and often end up in a generic building, unable to get out. Restart console to fix. *(PS3/360) Odd glitch that makes your horse fly while riding in single player. You'll get down by killing the horse, but after that game gets very buggy. If you fast travel, your character will get stuck, major part of texture is misssing, people are flying and going under ground. Some other glitches may also appear. Restarting console is only fix. *(PS3/Other?) Sometimes, when I jump off high platforms my character slides across the floor (standing upright) with his arms streched out by his side and his legs neatly close together. *(PS3/Other?) Loading up the game sometimes results in the ground not loading, fix via reseting console. *(PS3/Other) Playing Poker in Blackwater and skins of characters, even the table disappearing or going very 2D. Fix by going to another area and returning, or the last resort of resetting the console. *(PS3/Other?) Sometimes when playing games such as Poker and Five Finger Fillet as Jack, a sixth, slim finger sticks out of the back of his right hand, and only goes away upon death or reloading a previous save. *(PS3/Other?) Players have reported having absolutely no bounties appear in Mexico. (Try hanging out in the town for a save or two) *(360/Other?) During Freeroam (Public or Private) Cannon fire and Gatling Gun fire doesn't show up sometimes (Noticed on El Presido). *(360/Other?) In Tumbleweed by the well took cover and got shot up around at least 100meters towards the tavern *(360/Other?) Cannot unlock Sharpshooter II Rank 2 "Shoot someone's hat off and then disarm that person within 3 seconds of each other" despite how many times I perform a Hatshot and then a Disarm. *(360/Other?) After accepting a bounty, if the game is saved and then the bounty is claimed alive or dead, the player may then kill themself and the game will reload before the bounty was claimed but with the increase in money and honor, the player may then choose to claim the bounty again.NOTE: this may not work for all bounties and may only work once per bounty *(PS3/Other?) In multiplayer free roam, mini-map icons for enemies (red dots) and your horse sometimes disappear after completing a hideout. Fixed by restarting the game. *(PS3/Other?) In multiplayer free roam, replaying the same hideout a few times often results in uncollectable weapons dropped by enemies. Many of these float a few feet off of the ground. Fix by riding away. *(PS3/Other?) In multiplayer free roam, restarting a gang hideout sometimes results in a complete game lock-up at the loading screen. Console restart is the only 'fix'. *(PS3/Other?) In the multiplayer outfitter you can select 'no title'. However, choosing this results in the game giving you the title 'Greenhorn' instead. *(PS3/Other?) When wearing the duster outfit in singleplayer, the bottom of the duster will often get 'stuck' at waist level during cutscenes. *(PS3/Other?) Trophies may be awarded randomly when they should not be. (requires further confirmation) *(PS3/Other?) Trophy "More Than A Fistful" may be awarded when you get slightly over 8000$. *(360/Other?) If marking a rope at Armadillo Shooting Range (Behind Gunsmith) with throwing knives, the knife will try desperately to hit the rope, although it cant, this will result in the knife turning back around the rope to try and hit it again, and will repeatedly do this in lightning speed until it hits the wood, or disappears. *(Ps3/Other?) When a new game is loaded, Marston will not whistle for his horse, yet the up D-pad button still works (proven on start menu). Fix: Go back to previous load. *(Ps3/360) Sometimes when spurring a horse vigourously, the horse and the rest of the game world will stop moving. The camera can still be controlled and tapping X (PS3) will cause the camera to zoom out. Every 5 or so seconds, the game will move the world on as if the frame rate had been reduced to less than 1 frame per 5 seconds - the horse will change position, however it will not change height - meaning that it can appear to be floating in the air, or under the map. When under the map, tilting the camera will multiply the horse - meaning that you will see the horse at different angles, as if there were more horses there, inside eachother. However, Marston will be seen normally. Fix: Go back to previous load/ restart console *(Ps3/Other?) Sometimes will attempting to play Poker in Blackwater, Marston will sit down, hold the cards up, and then be transported into "walking mode" The pack of cards will still be in the same position, they were, floating inside Marstons, now downward pointing arms. The cards are attached to Marston, and he will not be able to play poker again (the option to play is still there "Play poker (100$) O") and the camera will focus to the same angle when pressing circle *(PS3/Other?) Animals may occasionaly fly into the air when killed. *(360/Other?) When accidently sliding into water while on horse near Aurora Basin it is possible to walk on water. Eventually you will die if you keep walking down river but game gets really glitchy and frame rate drops. *(360/Other?) I have a glitch where bounty locations don't seem to count. I have done Silent Stead and Barranca bounties 4 times each and it consistently says I don't have those locations, but it says I got the bounty. This has kept me from getting the Redeemed acheivement, because now my game is stuck at 99.8%. *(PS3/Other?) Apon saving game, Marston might occasionaly wake up somewhere else, often inside NPCs and animals. The animation for Marston stuffs up, has the classic "T" shape (arms out by side and legs neatly together) Eg: I once saved my game at Armadillo and I woke up inside a bird. Fix by press "Triangle" or "Y" at random times may make you fall back to sleep, possibly in the same position, possibly in another place or animal. Another Fix: Load game to the save game you made, or restart console. Places were I have woken: Bird, Buffalo, Dog, Wolf, Bartender, Herbert Moon, Five Finger Fillet NPC, in the air, inside a pole and inside a train operator. *(Xbox/Other?)In Multiplayer Free Roam if you steal a two person carriage and place it by the back window of MacFarlane's Ranch (Near the garden area) (Make sure the driver is facing the side of the window.) If you kill the horses your player with jump off the carriage into the House. *(Xbox/Other?)When setting bait Marston sometimes will freeze in place, making animals either run away or get a free meal.(Only solution so far is to re-load) *(Xbox/Other?)While in Outfitter for Multiplayer Free Roam, if it is raining while looking at a locked character, you will be able to see the locked character more clearly (Still dark) you can make out his face and what he is wearing. *(PS3/Other?)A NPC continues to ride although the rider's horse is sunken half way through the ground and unable to move.Glitch Video *(360/Other?) When Khan the Jaguar is summoned, wolves kill him before you can get to him. This makes getting the ninth rank of Master Hunter impossible. *When I Start Bear one anothers Burden my Xbox freezes?I therefore have to turn off xbox /restart because I cant keep playing? *(360/Other?) Menu sounds are not influenced by the sound effects volume setting. *(360/Other?) When it is raining outside and you go inside a place with water in a barrel or other wise, the water still reacts, as if there is rain hitting it, even though there is a roof covering the object or container up. *(PS3/Other?) Pop-up textures. Doesn't effect into gameplay, but makes your eyes hurt. *{PS3/Other?) At Beecher's Hope, Abigal can be found in the morning with a broom standing perfectly still. If you back up, she teleports in front of the stove and starts cooking. She will also occasionally fall asleep in her room with her feet towards the dresser or fireplace. Shoving her into corners by walking into her causes her to teleport outside and either start cleaning a nearby window or walk back inside. Shooting a lamp causes her to crouch in a scared position, where you can then toss throwing knives at her until she runs (which then any hits will kill her and yourself) *{360/Other?} If you get behind the blackjack player directly across from the dealer in Blackwater and shove him, you will suddenly be teleported to a random spot in the air above the town. The fall is nearly always fatal. It doesn't seem to happen when cheats are activated. * After the mission exodus in america you shoot a chicken it will be invincible * (360/ other?) Wanted poster bounties in Nuevo Paraiso may never count towards the 100% achievement/trophy. For instance, my game is at 99.8% copmlete, with only 2 more bounties left until I am redeemed. However, when I view a wanted poster, I recieve the same target everytime. with the bounty's name not given, and the location being the same everytime. I have gone to El Presidio, Escalara and Chuparosa to possibly break the glitch, but it persists nonetheless. * (PS3/ other?) Sometimes during multiplayer mode, while killing people and being a outlaw, it may be possible for the law to get stuck in a texture, making them invisible for you, but they can still shoot you. This cant be fixed, but its not necessary because you can always choose another place to hunt the law or changing the multiplayer room. * (PS3/other?) Happens in either single or multiplayer. If you pause the game or go to any menu and don't touch the controller long enough for it to go into standby, sometimes reconnecting the controller doesn't always allow character input (ie walk,turn,draw weapon). you can still access both menus rom select and start. This can usually be resolved by leaving single/multiplayer game and entering the other, or exiting the game and restarting. * (360/other?) Eternal Bounty- While attempting a fist fight with a civilian NPC in Blackwater, Marston randomly got a bounty, perhaps for accidently aiming his fists at a nearby police officer. However, the 'bounty area' never showed up and even though the officers were firing at him, they never appeared as red stars. Simply put, the bounty could never be lost because there was no area to run out of. It was also impossible to pay off the bounty as the telegraph stations were all unmanned, presumably from people running away. * (360/Other?) After completing the "Assault on Fort Mercer" mission, it is possible for your horse to become stuck in the fort, and will not respond to whistles, because it can not leave the fort. This can be fixed by simply returning to the last saved game. * (PS3/Other?) In some areas there are pots next to corner walls. If you jump in one of those corners, then either you fall down in a eternal pit of doom, or you get stuck there and you have to reload the game. * (PS3/Other?) When a minor cutscene is featured (skinning or hogtieing) on a railroad track while a train is approaching, the player will not die while being hit by the train. Rather, the player is put on some position on the train. * (360/Other)? While in Mexico, aiming a gun at an NPC in the saloon, next to a corner resulted in Marston being instantly transported high above the map. He was frozen in place floating in midair, with building only visible as bright specks of color. This problem can be fixed by reloading a save or killing oneself with a stick of dynamite. * (PS3/Other?) If you are killed at exactly the same time you are using Medicine, John will die but you won't get the "Dead" screen. He will just lie there, you can't aim or reload but your guns will still fire from the holster. * (360/Other) In one instance, I was able to rapidly fire a seemingly indefinite number of shots with the buffalo rifle without reloading. It seems that rapidly pulling the trigger skipped the reloading sequence. Upon switching to another weapon and back, it worked normally again. * (360/PS3)On Fort Mercer Gang Hideout one of the outlaws might be merged into one of the walls not allowing you to kill that outlaw. This also appears on Twin Rocks. * In blackwater the people playing blackjack the one sitting in the middle harminng him can result in flying high into the air and dying. * (360) Shooting either the pigs or the goat in the pen at Dutch's hideout in multiplayer free-roam may cause the, amazingly persistent, Mexican army to surpass their jurisdiction and come after you. The red wanted circle and the waypoints of all the soldiers show up on your map, but the wanted meter and your current bounty do not appear in the corner of the screen. However it is possible to reach public enemy and beyond as they are still active. This is actually a good place to do the public enemy challenges for a well equiped player, as it is a great bottleneck and not often visited by other players. * (PS3/Other?) After a random encounter, girl jumping in her cart. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rBG30XtZkY * (PS3/Other?) If you shoot the hat off the pianist in the inn in Blackwater, he stands up and turns around to reveal that he in fact has no face. * (360/PS3?) After the Armadillo U.S.A. mission is over go to options, use the Lewis and Clark cheat, get in a stagecoach ask to go to Blackwater and the stagecoach will spin out of control, you will hear someone scream and the town of Armadillo will be gone. It will reboot after a couple of seconds. * In Multiplayer, it is possible, when you are on a horse (i was on a Cleveland Bay) a Turkman or some other horse may run into you at full speed, the horse merges into you, and you start moving as fast as lightning in the direction that horse ran( by that i really mean you are moving like lightning). You stop moving after some time. * (PS3/?360?) In the multiplayer challenge "Master Hunter II Rank 3" where you have to kill Gordo The Legendary Boar, the challenge does not complete upon killing him, no matter how many times you do it. * If you hurt one of the Walter brothers in Armadillo you might encounter an elevator glitch. 0 Category:Red Dead Redemption